


The Heaven We Deserve (spoilers for 15.20)

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Dead Dean Winchester, Drabble, Gen, Heaven, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Finale, Reunions, Sad Dean Winchester, Sad and Happy, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Dean’s in heaven and it’s pretty good, so far.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	The Heaven We Deserve (spoilers for 15.20)

Well, that ain’t quite the way I pictured going out – not a blaze of glory!

Yeah, we killed the vamp-mimes and saved the kids (brothers, of course) but getting impaled on a piece of rebar?

Son-of-a-bitch. If it weren’t for the fact I know he’s human, I’d think this was all Chuck.

But I’m good. I know Sammy will be okay, be happy.

I get to drive my Baby for miles listening to my music and singing along.

I visit Bobby, mom and dad (how awesome is that!), Rufus, Charlie - and of course we all get together at The Roadhouse with Ellen, Jo, Ash and Pamela.

And Sammy’s gonna be here soon. 

Then we’ll have the heaven we deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by 15.20 – I had to address the way Dean died as although I loved the episode, it wasn’t a good way for him to die, but I guess it gave him time to say what he needed to Sam.


End file.
